


nail polishes and live streams

by dagger_rose28



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagger_rose28/pseuds/dagger_rose28
Summary: Harry's on live stream and Louis is a little too loud.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 15





	1. It's okay love, be patient

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea on Twitter and was inspired to write it. :) 
> 
> There will be multiple shorter chapters instead of one long one.

Harry Styles, a 26 year old singer who isn't afraid to dress in the clothes he likes and paint his nails. Louis Tomlinson, Harry's 28 year old singer boyfriend who isn't allowed to express himself as freely as Harry. 

Harry's fans have been begging him for months to go on live stream and paint his nails and to talk about all his favourite nail polishes and his collection, hes finally decided he will give them what they've been asking for. 

Harry and Louis had discussed that once he had finished showing his nail polishes and began replying to comments Louis could come into the room because the phone wouldn't be moving and they couldn't risk exposing their relationship. Harry smiles at his tiny boyfriend who's sitting on the sofa curled up in a fluffy blanket with a cuppa tea in his hands and gets up, Louis immediately looks up at him. 

"Where are you going baby?" Louis asks Harry turning his body to face him. Harry grins at how adorable he is "I'm gonna go live and show them my nail polishes love, once you hear that I've sat down you can come into the room and sit in your chair". Louis just nods and takes a sip of his tea. 

Harry kisses his forehead softly and picks his phone up walking to the room he's decided to livestream in. He opens the Instagram app and sighs almost needing to mentally prepare for this. It's not that he doesn't love his fans, he's just a very private person but he decides to just rip the bandaid off and presses the button to start his live.

Around the globe millions of fans get the Instagram notification 'harrystyles started a live video' and every single one of them is confused but regardless clicks the notification immediately. Harry smiles when he sees his views increase dramatically and he's flooded with comments like 'was this an accident?' 'are we finally getting the live stream we asked for?' and many more comments he couldn't keep up with reading. 

He waves at the camera "hi guys, so I saw you asking me to do a livestream to show you my favourite nail polishes and to pain my nails so I decided to do it". He grins when the comments go wild freaking out 'omg yes we're finally getting it' 'we've been asking for this for so long'. He picks the phone up off his desk and walks over to a little cabinet on the wall.

"So this is where I keep all of my polishes" Harry explains as he opens the door to the cabinets and there's almost every colour imaginable of nail polish in there. He lets out a soft chuckle "it-uh it's not the most organised thing in the world but i know my way around it". There's a crash heard in the background and Harry just knows it's Louis wanting his attention because he hasn't been feeling too well recently. He rolls his eyes fondly as the comments fill up with 'are you okay?' 'what was that?'. 

"Sorry guys that was just my clumsy cat Evie" he smiles but internally he knows this livestream won't go as smoothly as he'd hoped for because his baby is sick. He tries to move on from the topic of what had just happened and turns back to his phone "so what colour do I paint my nails?". He gets flooded with requests for 'pink' 'lilac' 'yellow' but one particular request catches his eye 'do a blue gradient please'.

"Oooh I've seen a good idea, a blue gradient. Imma just put you guys down for a second while I get my colours out." he sets his phone down on his desk and that's when he sees Louis come in as they had agreed and sit down out of sight of the camera. Harry smiles at him and Louis gives him a little wave. Harry gets back to picking out his five blue nail polishes and sits down in front of the camera. 

The first 3 nails go smoothly with Harry answering fan questions and Louis looking at him fondly the whole time but when he gets to his fourth nail he starts to mess up a little and get frustrated sighing quietly and cursing under his breath. The fans go crazy in the comments over how soft and cute Harry is being but Louis can see Harry's getting frustrated and he doesn't like that. Without thinking he does something that will get them both in big big trouble.

"It's okay love, be patient." he mumbles out quietly and the comments freak out. Before they can have too much time to freak out Harry cuts the livestream and Louis looks mortified "Harry babe I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to speak but I just hate seeing you so frustrated babe"

Harry just nods and gives him a quick kiss on the lips "hey baby it doesn't matter okay? I love you and we can get through some damage control. We've done it before. Now let's get you to bed you're sick" Louis just looks up at him and nods not even wanting to know what Simon would do. 


	2. Simon Says "you've fucked it all up Louis"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm self-isolating I've decided to write another chapter.  
> Feel free to leave me feedback : )  
> Reminder the chapters are supposed to be short-ish.

Harry and Louis both knew they were fucked. Completely fucked. So they decided to do the only reasonable thing at that moment in time and they put their laptops away, turned their phones on air plane mode and decided to have a much needed cuddle. Harry allows Louis to be little spoon for now because he's his sick baby and Louis already feels bad enough for his little slip up earlier so he understands that he needs comfort.

The two of them end up falling asleep despite both being stressed and afraid of what's to come. What they did't expect was to be woken up an hour later by a loud banging on their front door. Harry decides to try to let Louis sleep a bit longer but he doesn't know if that's possible when whoever is at their door is trying to break it down. 

"I'M COMING STOP BANGING!" He calls out once he gets downstairs. He's really getting annoyed now but he takes a second to make sure he looks acceptable and not like hes just been sleeping in case it is a fan who's found his house. He groans internally at the thought of a fan coming up to his house especially at a time like this but hes snapped out of this trance-like state by another series of loud knocks on the door. He sighs and goes to open the door and once he sees who's at the door he really wishes it was a fan instead. 

Simon Cowell. His worst nightmare from the age of 16 and the man he thought he had mostly gotten rid of is now standing at his front door. He is not looking very happy and Harry would bet everything that he knows what the source of his unhappiness is; the live stream that added fuel to the Larry fire that had, with Harry and Louis' not-so-subtle help, never really stopped burning. 

"Hello Harry, I need to have a serious conversation with you and Louis" Simon says quite abruptly "Oh hi Simon I'm doing great thank for asking" Harry sasses back at him, maybe spending all his free time with his sassy boyfriend wasn't the best idea but he just really hated Simon so he didn't care at this point "Come in though, go sit on the sofa and I'll go get Louis" Harry smiles sweetly at him and lets Simon in who just walks past Harry and sits on the couch with out uttering even a small 'thank you'. 

Harry rolls his eyes but decides to ignore Simon's rude behaviour and he just heads upstairs to his and Louis' room. He coos when he sees that Louis has moved to his side of the bed and is sleeping with his pillow. He doesn't even want to wake his baby up but because of Simon he has to so he does it in the nicest way possible. Harry sits right beside Louis and runs his fingers through Louis' hair moving it out of his face "sweetheart you need to wake up we have a guest over and they want to speak to us." 

Louis raises his head to look at Harry and he looks adorable and sleepy with his hair facing in all different directions and his cheeks flushed pink from him being a little sick. He nods regardless and slowly gets out of bed and puts one of Harry's hoodies on. Harry wants nothing more than just to take him back to bed and cuddle him but Simon probably wouldn't be happy with that so he takes a hold of Louis' hand and guides his sleepy boyfriend downstairs.

When they get downstairs and Louis sees Simon he feels like crying because he knows exactly what's coming and he hates it. Louis and Harry slowly walk over to the sofa and sit down as close as possible to each other but as far away from Simon as they can. Louis looks up at Harry but sighs knowing that right now not even Harry can save him. 

Simon turns to Louis who smiles at him "Hi Simon how are yo-" he's quickly cut off by Simon "Louis let's cut the shit we all know what I'm here for". Louis is visibly taken aback but nods because he's gotten these talks quite a few times but he as a feeling this one will be the worst one of them all. 

"Do you have any idea of what you have done Louis? This is going to be such a big hit for Modest and Syco! You just can't cover this up you've put us in an impossible situation were you and Harry have to come out otherwise we'll get accused of closeting you two but when you come out we will also be accused of closeting you two!" He scolds Louis angrily. Harry hates how Simon is pinning this all on Louis but they both know better than to speak up before Simon has finished talking. "I'm cancelling your contract and dropping you from the record label. You've fucked it all up Louis" He finalises it and just shakes his head getting ready to get up and leave.

Louis is shocked to say the least, he has tears in his eyes and a million thoughts running through his brain at a million miles per hour. Hes thinking about what this means for his career and what will he do now, he has no manager, no record label, nothing. 

Harry looks at Simon with pure hatred in his eyes "you know what Simon, I'm glad you've done this. I'll sign Louis onto my label and we can come out and be free, we can openly speak about all the shit you've done to us because our contracts have ended. You no longer control us. Fuck you and your manipulative label now get out of my house. Do not even think about ever coming back" 

Louis is in awe at Harry's response and at how Simon actually listens and leaves. Once he's sure that the troll has left their home he hugs Harry as tight as he can "Thank you so much babe I love you so much". Harry grins and looks down at him "as much as I would love to celebrate we need to work on signing you onto my label baby then we can come out and be happy like we've always wanted to" 

Harry gets his laptop out and works on emailing Jeff about their current situation. Louis takes to twitter to see how the situation is going down but he never expected what he saw. Trending number 1 worldwide was freelarry but trending number 2 was larryisover party. He taps Harry's shoulder and tuns his phone to him "Haz we have a problem, Simon may have been right, they won't accept us..."


End file.
